GoodJake00's Non-Truce Battle Strategy
Non-Truce Battle strategy by Goodjake00 Mid game strategy is the most important part of the conquerors. This is the part of the game where your enemies can get extremely powerful. Please read an early game guide before using mine. This guide will be updated for more mid-game tricks soon, please leave Comments/Feedback. Non-truce Strategy. Number one thing is to mark your territory, your territory contains energy crystals your buildings and your army. Make it clear that no-one goes on your territory, tell the people next to you on private chat. If they raid you or place Power Plant on it, destroy it. Only take charge of your territory, don’t go to far ends of the map destroy Power Plants and place yours. Communicate with your enemies privately (Type /? Into chat to see all chat options). Communicating privately is essential for negotiating territories, who you will target next and much more. Private communication makes you look quiet to your enemy. This is important as the enemy will usually go after someone who is loud and talks about their power. If you’re a Rusher (Some-one who jumps straight into military action immediately) be extremely cautious about chatting and attacking. Slow down to collect your money, it doesn’t hurt, it gets used fast. Priority Buildings for Base: 1. Power / Nuclear Plants (Fusion if you’re rich) 2. Command Centre (Only necessary if you got an ally with this as well) 3. Barracks (10 Heavy Troops can deal some damage (13 if houses)) 4. Docks (Naval Maps only) 5. Fort (Gets you troops and has far better value turrets)(Have multiple) Airport (Gives you a good variety of planes for cheaper prices) 7. Support Centre (Heals troops) 8. Tank Factory (Get you much needed tanks) 9. SAM Turret (Gets rid of planes) 10. Radiation Centre (After 60 min with wealthy enemies) 11. Bunker (After 60 min with wealthy enemies) 12. The other buildings are optional. These are to be shared between you and your ally (Except for the Command Centre). You and your ally also split the payload for it. (Comment if I missed something) Army Combinations: You and your ally need to split the following armies. This part of the guide shows you low, medium and high budget armies to destroy your enemies. Depending on whether your enemies are rich, you may need to use a light army or not, that decision is your judgement. Feel free to add more or less, this is the minimal and basic armies. The main gist is: Units -->Transport Boat* --> Planes --> Tanks --> Navy* *Water maps only. Priority Low Budget Army: (* Stands for Navy maps only) 1. 25 Heavy/light Soldiers 2. 2 Transport Boats* 3. 2 Scout (Quick) 4. 10 Heavy/Light planes 5. Explosive tanks (No limit)(Use your ally to escort them as they take no damage from them) (Sell to explode them to save money) 6. 2/3 Anti-air tanks (Only if enemy has planes) (Protect them heavily as they cost $195) 7. 5 Heavy/Light tanks (A tank force is used to take some bullets for you) 8. Place anything else you want in. The army above can be modified to your heart’s content. (Comment for anything I missed) Priority Medium Budget Army: (* Stands for Navy maps only) 1. 13 Heavy soldiers 2. 2+ Transport Boats* 3. 2 Scouts 4. 16 Heavy planes 5. 4 Stealth Bombers (Good for unguarded places)(Speedy as well) 6. 6 Explosive tanks 7. 11 Artillery (Only use when there is a turret spammed base)(Extremely effective long range) 8. 4 Anti-air tanks 9. 10 Heavy tanks 10. 5+ Battleships* 11. Place anything else you want in. The army above can be modified to your heart’s content. (Comment for anything I missed) Priority High Budget Army: (* Stands for Navy maps only) 1. 24 Artillery 2. 2+ Transport Boats* 3. 2 Scouts 4. 14 Space Fighters 5. 4 Stealth Bombers 6. 6 Explosive tanks 7. 4 Anti-air tanks 8. 10 Heavy tanks 9. 2 Motherships (Active glitch where your planes status will be 13/10) 10. 0+ Mobile Fortress (Active Glitch where you get infinite Mobile Fortresses) 11. 5+ Battleships* 12. Place anything else you want in. The army above can be modified to your heart’s content. (Comment for anything I missed) The armies above are not perfect, as there is no perfect army to suit all situations, please modify them to suit you, your ally and your map. Remember those armies are for you and your ally combined, you don’t have 26 unit space alone. The Mothership and Mobile Fortress glitches will be fixed sooner or later, make use of them while you can. Tactical Raiding Talk to your enemies on private chat and pick out the biggest threat to target. Use your choice of planes to take out their Power plants. Have formation on max when entering, some things need to be heavily protected and some things need to be bait for the turrets to shoot at. If you are low budget and there is a Turret/Fort spammed base you will need artillery. Make sure when attacking, you and your ally go one side of the base, if someone else is helping you attack your enemy they go the other side so you don’t start shooting at each other. If the person helping you attack other than your ally is untrustworthy make sure they go in first so they get fired at more and when you end, they get less of an army and there would be no point attacking you. On the other hand, if you like betraying people, only do it if you had the army and money to conqueror the server and be aware that you will be the next target (Unless you’re in a server covered in noobs). If your server is noobs, be that rusher and get a free win. Conclusion; This will be updated by me and the TCMII community, to better improve it. Just saying there is no perfect army for all situations. Whether you’re playing HatHelpers’s Conquerors or Mark II, I hope you sincerely enjoy. GoodJake00. Update log: 02/21/2016: Added to TCMII Wikia